


Letter by Letter

by RoksanaLyasin



Series: Sunny Stories [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Letters, Love Letters, Rare Pairings, Rare Relationships, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Varric Tethras Writes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoksanaLyasin/pseuds/RoksanaLyasin
Summary: Love letters and moments exchanged between Varric and Bethany documenting their blossoming relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyNorbert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNorbert/gifts).



_ Dear Varric,  _

_Thank you for such a wonderful evening. I find myself thinking about our adventures often, daydreaming really. Mother asked me where I got the pendant from - I told her it was a gift from a secret admirer. I hope you don’t mind if we keep it a secret for now. I want desperately to tell my family about us but Garrett is so nosy. We’ve been stuck in the same small house for months upon months, and we spend most of our time together. It is difficult to have a quiet moment, let alone a private thought with him around, constantly asking questions, constantly worrying that I might be discovered. I am enjoying having something that is mine - something that is ours and ours only - something that makes me smile every time I drift off into my own thoughts, the weight of the lovely necklace you gave me a reminder of our date and all that has happened in these last few days. I do feel I should scold you for spoiling me so thoroughly but truth be told, I enjoyed feeling normal. I haven’t felt that way since I was a little girl_ _before my magic began to manifest._

_This last year and a half have been terribly difficult, as you know. I often ask the Maker why my family and I have been forced to endure such trials, and wish I could stop fearing something else will attempt to turn our lives upside down, if only for a moment. Last night with you, I had that moment. I felt secure, like no force in this world could destroy the lives we have built here. It is naive, perhaps, but it is a nice dream._

_I suppose I could say I woke this morning with a different perspective on this city. To see it under the moonlight last night, to see it in a quiet moment - there is a profound beauty in this place, despite its flaws. Home for me has felt far away these past months, but in so many ways, I know Kirkwall is my home now. Not because my family is here, but because of the place - however small, and perhaps questionable - my brother and I have found in this community. I will be forever grateful for the friends I’ve made, who I hope will be a part of my future always, even if we do not always get along. Most of all though, I am grateful to have you, Varric. Perhaps it is too soon to be speaking so forward - we have only been on one date, after all - but as I lay in bed last night, turning the events of the evening over in my mind, I realised that even through all the misery I have endured, I am also fortunate. I never thought I would be thankful for the Blight yet, without it, without the destruction of Lothering, we may never have crossed paths. To think that I may never have found joy in your humour or your smile is more upsetting than is appropriate, I feel, but I cannot deny that it still is - upsetting, that is. I do so enjoy your company Varric, and your companionship._

_I know my brother has plans, that we will likely be pursuing a few jobs over this week, but I hope we may spend time together again soon - if that is what you want._

_With love,_  
_ Bethany. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you listen very carefully, you'll hear LadyNorbert squeal with happiness across oceans when she sees this chapter update.

_ Dear Sunshine,  _

_ Of course I want to spend time with you. I can hardly think of anything else. I just hope I can make our next date as special as last night - I’m glad you had fun. I did too, more than I’ve had in quite a while. I’ve wanted to take you to that lookout for longer than I care to admit, though I’m sure you can guess. To be honest with you, though, I spent more time looking at you than I did Kirkwall. Your smile was so bright you gave the moon a run for its money, Sunshine, that’s for sure, and you nearly stopped my heart when you surprised me with that kiss. You’re lucky I’ve got a strong constitution or you would have knocked me off my feet! _

_ We’ve been through a lot, haven’t we? Your family especially. You Hawkes are a tough bunch. I do agree with you, about feeling weird to be thankful - I’m surprised to see such fortune in my life, despite everything. Despite all the shit that’s happened, there’s a strange sense of happiness in it all. This crazy bunch of stragglers we’ve amassed is pretty incredible, and we’ve done some incredible things. _

_ Speaking of your brother, he can’t keep a watch on you all the time. I hope I can steal a moment of your time tomorrow evening. Maybe a few moments if we’re lucky. There are plenty of other places in Kirkwall that I want to show you. I am a bit worried that if Garrett does find out that he’ll think I’m corrupting you or something - I might be accused of stealing away his innocent little sister! It’s probably a good idea to keep this a secret for a little while or I might end up with a dagger in my back. Hawke can be a bit of a loose cannon, as you know well. In all seriousness though, I do know what you mean. It makes me feel like a young man, sneaking around in the evening, stealing kisses under moonlight, and sending these clandestine letters. I think with a little bit more time I might be able to get the hang of this romance thing but I’m sure you have a few more things to teach me about being a gentleman.  _

_ I know I voiced a lot of hesitation last night. I want you to know that it’s not about being with you, Sunshine. I’m more excited about being with you than I can put into words, but as hard as it is to admit, I’m trying to find the confidence in myself - or maybe knowledge is the right word? - that I can be loved. My love life hasn’t been smooth, to say the least. If it were a book, it would be full of torn and stained pages. I’m looking forward to writing a new chapter with you. _

_ I’ll see you soon Sunshine,   
Varric. _


	3. Chapter 3

_My dearest Varric,_

_I won't be able to get away tonight for a date but I'm sure I will at least get to see you. Garrett insists I join him down at the docks to do a few small jobs. I believe we'll mostly be clearing out a few bandit groups that have been giving the guard the slip this last week - Aveline is determined to put an end to it. Much as the timing goes against my desire to spend time with you, I can't say I don't appreciate her finding us the work. We do desperately need the coin, as you know. And I do feel better working for the city guard than smugglers. At least we're not far off having enough coin saved to invest in the expedition with your brother. I'm sure Garrett will ask you to accompany us if he hasn't already._

_You make me laugh, Varric. And blush. I am sure my kisses are not quite as heartstopping as you describe them. You give me far too much credit. A kiss is. Well, it's like a dance, in a lot of ways - that's what my father always told me. So much can be said with a kiss as with a dance, he said, and the two partners share in making the moment magical. And it was. Magical, that is. As a mage, I have a unique feel for these things you know. Perhaps it is because we've both yearned for so long? I don't know, not really. I just know I'd rather like to steal many more kisses when we next get some time alone... if you'll allow me the indulgence._

_You've often said you're rough around the edges as if it's a bad thing. I find I rather enjoy it. Your kiss is the sweetest I have ever tasted. It may be the butterflies or that romantic nature you say I have talking but I felt_ you _in that kiss, a perfect reflection of your soul. The softness of your lips, so much like your heart, edged by the coarseness of your stubble, as raw and thrilling as the emotions blooming between us. You would probably put it on paper better, you have such a way with words._

_Garrett is calling me now - it would seem Aveline has arrived on time, as we can always expect of her. We will more than likely arrive at the Hanged Man before you even receive this. If that is the case, I hope when you read it later and know I've spent the evening longing for a moment together. All this talk makes me all the more eager for our next date. I am excited to see another part of Kirkwall like I have never seen it before._

_I hope it will be soon._

_Love,  
_ _Bethany._


	4. Chapter 4

Varric glanced up when he heard a heavy knock on the door accompanied by the squeak of hinges. If he were honest, he was more surprised Hawke had knocked at all than he was to see the rogue stroll into the room without waiting for a reply. He thought for a moment that Hawke had come for a drink, but he wore his leathers and daggers and Aveline was on his heels in full Captain of the Guard armour. 

'Not a leisure visit, then,' Varric said, leaning back in his chair and lacing his fingers over his lap. 

'Afraid not, Varric,' Aveline said, 'we have some work to do.'

Varric nodded thoughtfully, glancing down at the wad of parchment piled before him, awaiting the touch of a fresh pot of ink. 'As you can see, I'm already working.' 

'You know what I mean, Varric,' Aveline said, leaning on the heavy, carved stone table.  

'He's just teasing.' 

Varric's witty reply dissolved on his tongue and eyes sailed past Hawke and Aveline, a smile instantly catching on his lips when Bethany entered the room. He fought the urge to smooth back his hair, knuckles turning white as he gripped his hands tighter. He'd sent his letter only a short time ago; though he'd yet to receive a reply, he hoped that he was responsible for the golden glow in her eyes and the dusting of pink on her cheeks. 

'You got me Sunshine,' he said, offering a shrug. He pushed back his chair, rising and stretching casually. He'd perched Bianca against the wall in her usual spot, and easily lifted the heavy weapon to strap it to his back. 'What are we chasing this evening? Bandits? Thugs? Smugglers?' He glanced over his shoulder and winked at Bethany. 'Perhaps a charming rogue?' 

Bethany bit back her laughter, only a sharp exhale of breath betraying her composure. Varric winked at her again, imagining her sweet laugh surrounding him and caressing his ears, but, alas, the wrong Hawke's laughter filled the room as Garrett chuckled - mostly at himself - before he said, 'much as I'm sure we'd all like to chase me through Lowtown, we've got a new bandit problem to deal with care of the Kirkwall City Guard.' Garrett glanced at Aveline, finding her stonefaced stare, one she levelled on him until he rolled his eyes and muttered, 'oh, have a sense of humour.'

Aveline stared at him a moment longer before she looked away, announcing, 'we have work to do' before she turned on her heel and marched out of the room. Hawke followed, matching her strides and copying her walk, even knowing the warrior would chide him for it if she noticed. Clearly, he was in a good mood; something must finally be going right with Broody. 

The moment Garrett disappeared, Bethany read his mind, he was sure. She hurried over, soft hands cupping his cheeks. She bent her head, stealing a kiss, his eyes sliding closed as his thoughts flooded with sunshine.

'I got your letter,' she whispered, 'I'm sorry I didn't bring my reply - you know how nosy Garrett is. But it'll be here by the time we get back.' 

Varric smiled, uncaring of how dazed he appeared. It took him a moment to realise he needed to respond verbally, his voice a little rough from nerves as he said, 'I look forward to reading it.' 

She held his face a moment longer, ensnaring him with her golden gaze and sunny smile. She traced her thumb along his cheek just to enjoy the stubble on his skin before she pulled away and followed Garrett and Aveline's path out of the room. Varric stared after her, composing himself with a shake of his head and a cough to clear his throat before he hurried to catch up, knowing the sooner he returned, the sooner he'd get to read the promised letter.


	5. Chapter 5

Varric returned to the Hanged Man nowhere near as bleary-eyed as a man who'd fought bandits until four in the morning should be. His heart raced - not from the recent fighting, but from the knowledge of what lay waiting for him in his quarters. 

He raced into the room, locking the door behind himself and laying Bianca aside. There, on the edge of the stone table - a letter. It lay there innocently, but he knew the plain parchment promising sweet words and quiet desires. 

He stripped off his heavy, battered coat, hanging it over the chair he then settled into. He wasn't sure why he cleared his throat - he wasn't about to talk to the letter - yet he didn't fight the urge as he laid his calloused fingers on the on it. He broke through the wax seal, unfolding the page, his eyes falling upon the neat, curling script that was so familiar to him now. He devoured every word on the page, savouring each letter, and felt like a young man as his heart thundered in his chest and his stomach flipped. 

Varric laid the letter on the table, smoothing it out with care as his eyes lingered. He'd spent the evening thinking about her embrace, thinking about drawing her into this arms and claiming her lips, company be damned. But they'd agreed they wanted some privacy and he had to admit that he was more than a little concerned about how Garrett would react upon finding out his best friend and his sister had started dating behind his back. For now, at least, he'd continue to enjoy the thrill of their secret; the shared glances, the soft blush that lit her cheeks whenever he winked at her, the way she now shone even brighter whenever he called her his Sunshine.

It had taken a considerable amount of restraint to bite his tongue and resist the urge to flirt with her between fights. 

To know that she felt all he felt, that his affection wasn't one-sided was a relief greater than could be described. It seemed the bond between them grew stronger with every letter, every look, every stolen touch. 

He gathered his ink and parchment, words already clamoring in his mind, demanding to fill the page.

 

_Dear Sunshine,_

_We may not have had an opportunity to go on a date tonight, but I am glad I at least got to see you. There's something about watching a mage of your caliber in battle. You don't make a show of your power like Blondie but your presence is so much more commanding. I've seen more than one rugged, hard arse bandit shake in his boots and bail when you've charged into the fray. If I didn't know just how sweet you are, I'd bail too!_

_Speaking of sweet, I think I have an idea for our next date when we get the chance. There's a lovely place up in Hightown run by a nice old dwarf who specialises in desserts. I've always thought it would be a great place to enjoy a quiet, candlelit dinner - taking you would make it perfect._

_I know your brother has some business to attend to out of the city over the next few days - he said something about running down some leads for Broody, which I'm pretty sure was a hint that he wants me to go with him. If we don't have an opportunity to travel together, because we both know how protective he is, h_ _ow about I steal you away for an evening when I return?_

_Eagerly awaiting your reply,  
Varric._


End file.
